Paintball, Matchmaking, and Revenge
by BlueDragonFic
Summary: When boredom strikes the smash mansion Master Hand plans a paintball deer hunt game! But is there something more to his plan?
1. Lets play paintball!

I just remembered an episode of Total Drama Island, the one with the paintball deer hunt, and just had to make this fic! Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Master hand had noticed for a very long time now that most of the smashers were lethargic and doing pretty much nothing. Then again, Master Hand wasn't all that different right now. Even Crazy Hand wasn't as crazy as usual. Either he was too lazy or just never thought about it until now he finally decided about doing something about this problem, which the problem was "We're all bored out of our wits…"

The smashers were all gathered around in the living room of their huge mansion (how many saw the mansion coming!) either half asleep or snoring away the time on the couch or floor. Kirby was asleep on Yoshi's back, who was also sleeping, Pikachu crackled with electricity from forgetting to let some of it loose (oh no!), Torcher (That's Charizard, the Pokémon Trainer's, which he'll be referred to as Red, Pokémon will have names based on my Pokémon, so this is a male Charizard) was so bored he was contemplating on whether or not to attack the nearest smashers (Link and R.O.B) but he just continued lying on the same spot like a salted slug. The hidden intercom suddenly and loudly gave out the message "All smashers are to report to the courtyard immediately!" All the smashers were so surprised that all the sleeping ones woke up and the ones on the couch fell to the floor. They lazily got up and staggered to the courtyard.

Out in the courtyard, Master Hand was waiting impatiently for the group and when they finally arrived he got them to be more alert by "gentle tapping" (He bitch slapped them LOL! ). "What was that-a for!" Mario complained. Master Hand spoke "I decided to do something about this boredom, so I thought of a fun little idea. You're all going on a paintball deer hunt!" At the mention of that the smashers started whispering amongst themselves. Bowser growled "That sounds stupid, we have to use paintballs on primids and the like! Why not a ray gun or a super scope!" "Whoever said the deer were primids?" Master Hand smugly answered. They whispered to each other again before King Dedede asked "What's that suppose to mean?" Master hand gestured for everyone to pay attention before speaking. "OK, everyone will split into two teams. Team Lugia," and he pointed to a blue flag with a Lugia Sticker on it "and Team Ho-Oh," pointing to a red flag with a Ho-Oh sticker on it "and be pitted against each other. You will be split further between Hunters and Deer. You all have to go to different stages and either look for the foe team's deer or run away from the other team's hunters. The hunters will have paintball guns filled with green paint. Getting hit by the paint turns your color from either red or blue to green, for deer that means you're out! But hunters can hit other hunters for fun, just don't do that with real guns. Hunters are to wear an explorer's hat, a bandana with their team color, and be equipped with paintball guns, not any other kind." Bowser and Ganondorf immediately snapped their fingers and simultaneously said "Shit!" "Deer are to wear antlers, a tail, and a scarf with their team color on it. Regardless of whether you're a deer or a hunter you still have to wear safety goggles!" The smashers listened intently, they would be forced to do this anyway, so better prepared than clueless. "Also, Sonic is not allowed to be a deer, he's too fast it would be cheating" At that Sonic quietly exclaimed "Yes!" Master Hand continued "Others who are not allowed to be deer are Pit, Meta Knight, and Red, as the following have wings, except for Red but Torcher does" Shellby (male Squirtle) and Flower (female Ivysaur) were happy about Torcher giving them a get out of being deer free card. "When a hunter and deer of the same team talk they can't move from that spot, it's to encourage actual play instead of a costume ball chat. To get to a new stage look for either a red or yellow door (the ones from the Subspace Emissary). Did everyone get the rules and explanation?" Master Hand questioned. The smashers all simultaneously nodded. "Then report to the living room an hour after lunch to see which team you're in and whether if you're a deer or hunter, though Sonic, Pit, Meta Knight, and Red and his Pokemon should already know the answer to that last question, and then the hunters should head out to the Battlefield, meanwhile the deer should all go to different stages of their choosing" the smashers all looked to each other before departing. "This oughtta be fun" Crazy Hand lazily commented. "Normally I'm not the kind of… hand to do this but you should wait and see what I have planned for them" hearing this from Master Hand caused Crazy Hand to perk up with child like curiosity.

* * *

I originally intended for this to be a one shot, but I'll make three chapters instead. So here's chapter one! By the way, immediately I can tell you the main characters of this fic are Yoshi, Meta Knight, Lucario, Red, Torcher, Flower, Shellby, Snake, Samus (Zero Suit Samus as well of course!) Ike, Wolf, Kirby, Pit, and a surprise you'll have to read chapter 2 to find out. He's a surprise sure to "psych" you out!


	2. A Melee smasher's return

Chapter 2 for all SSB fans! Now the smashers have some time before the game is on, how do they feel about the game? Read and find out!

* * *

The smashers were all around the long dining room table having lunch and noisily talking (just like high school! :D) amongst themselves. No one really noticed that Meta Knight would stay close to Snake and Samus, but Yoshi knows why. Yoshi whispered to Meta Knight (they were next to each other, in fact, he didn't even have his mask on at the time) "So, how's it going so far?" Meta Knight whispered back "I'm still working on it" Meta Knight's been playing matchmaker to Snake and Samus, but in secret. He's noticed for a long time that Snake and Samus had eyes on each other so he decided to help. Because of staying so close to the two he's become friends with them, as well as some others that make up a "small" group of close friends. "Do you think the two are in the same team?" Yoshi asked "I hope" Meta Knight answered before putting his mask back on and leaving, everyone else was already starting to leave. While heading to the living room Meta Knight snuck up behind Snake and ZS Samus and pushed ZS Samus to Snake and made ZS Samus hug Snake, who started looking redder than a Maxim Tomato. Meta Knight watched as the two looked at each other with obvious blushes. But after a while they separated and walked together to the living room holding hands. Meta Knight's getting close.

In the living room a board was hung on the wall to show everyone the two teams and who was a deer or hunter.

Blue Lugia: Mario (Hunter), Peach (Deer), Diddy Kong (Deer), Yoshi (Hunter), Link (Hunter), Toon Link (Deer), Samus (Deer), Pit (Hunter), Kirby (Deer), Meta Knight (Hunter), Wolf (Deer), Captain Falcon (Hunter), Red and Pokémon team (Hunters), Lucario (Deer), Ike (Hunter), Ness (Deer), Snake (Deer), Sonic (Hunter)

After seeing the list Meta Knight and Yoshi sighed with relief that the game won't get in the way of the matchmaking plans, better yet, all members of their clique were Team Lugia.

Red Ho-Oh: Luigi (Deer), Bowser (Hunter), Donkey Kong (Hunter), Wario (Douchebag Deer), Zelda/Sheik (Hunter), Ganondorf (Deer), Ice Climbers (Deer), R.O.B. (Hunter), King Dedede (Hunter), Olimar and Pikmin (Deer), Fox (Deer), Falco (Hunter), Pikachu (Hunter), Jigglypuff (Deer), Marth (Hunter), Lucas (Deer), Mr. Game & Watch (Deer)…

But before the smashers could read the last name all but Wario erupted into uncontrolled hysterics by the typo about Wario being a "Douchebag Deer" with Wario getting very mad. But the laughter died as they saw the last name…

Visiting Melee Smasher Mewtwo (Hunter)

The newest smashers didn't quite understand the silence. "What's the big deal, so a Melee smasher comes for a visit? What's the big deal?" Meta Knight asked his veteran friend Yoshi. Yoshi gave Meta Knight an extremely worried look before telling him "Mewtwo was a friend of mine and Pikachu's. We were really close, until the call for Brawl came, back at the Melee mansion…"

Flashback

The Melee mansion wasn't as nice as the Brawl mansion but it was still very fancy. The Melee smashers were gathered around in front of Master Hand as he called out the names for those making a return for Brawl. If all the Melee smashers were allowed to return then there would be no space for the newcomers. Almost all the returning smashers were called, just one spot left and Mewtwo was confident he would be picked. Master Hand called out "Ness!" And Ness cheerfully ran up to the returning group getting hugs and high fives from the group. The other smashers solemnly congratulated the chosen winners… all except one. Mewtwo gave out an angry yell getting the others' attentions. "You think you can throw me away like garbage?! I think you have made a big mistake!" Mewtwo angrily yelled at Master Hand, who calmly told him "It was decided by Mashiro Sakurai" "Screw him! I demand that I get into Brawl!" Mewtwo was clearly pissed. Master Hand snapped his fingers and shortly after Crazy Hand grabbed Mewtwo's tail and dragged him away. The entire time he swore revenge against the smashers…

End Flashback

Yoshi looked down and sadly mumbled "He especially swore revenge against the newcomers…" Meta Knight didn't want to show it, but what Yoshi said truly scared him. Why would Master Hand bring back this maniac? Yoshi poked at his smaller friend to get him to turn around… and Mewtwo was right there! The smashers backed away from Mewtwo, yelping from fright and surprise. Pikachu approached Mewtwo "Pika Pi Pikachu?" Mewtwo answered "I gave up on that, I'm just here now to play paintball!" This was a shock to most of the characters, but they were no longer as tense as before. The intercom called out "Will all hunters report to Battlefield, all deer will get a 10 minute head start to hide, as a final reminder, no one is allowed in the custom stages! Good luck to you all!" The Brawl smashers all put there heads down in shame as they remembered why the custom stages are inaccessible (Let's just say it was a sticky, or more "gooey", situation). The smashers all went to the places they were told to go, but Meta Knight couldn't shake off the feeling of dread everytime he got even just a glimpse of Mewtwo.

* * *

Looks like Meta Knight's got a bad feeling about Mewtwo's visit. The other main characters will get more attention on the last chapter where they will interact with each other and the other smashers, so just keep reading!


	3. More than just a game

The last chapter, enjoyed the fic so far? Leave a review as I want to be sure people are reading! How different will this paintball hunt be from the Total Drama Island one? Read on and find out! Also, this chapter will switch between different POV (Points Of View).

* * *

Yoshi and Meta Knight's POV, Battlefield

If this was supposed to be fun, then why are they still bored? Yoshi was especially impatient. Yoshi looked to Meta Knight and asked "You want to play a little game?" Meta Knight gave Yoshi a questioning look under his mask. "... You wanna play a game?" Meta Knight asked back "What kind of game" "This kind!" Yoshi then took out two Nintendo DS's, one game was Pokémon Diamond and the other was Pearl version, and the two decided one quick battle.

Mewtwo's POV, Battlefield

'Fools, they fell for my ruse much more easily than I thought' Mewtwo thought to himself. Mewtwo stood on the other side of the Battlefield as the others huddled around the locked yellow door. 'They all think I'm here for the paintball hunt, but I plan to rid them all! Starting with…' He looked around the crowd for a newcomer and noticed Meta Knight Pokémon battling with Yoshi. 'Him…'

10 minutes later, Lucario and Snake's point of view, Halberd Interior

"Pssst! Snake!" Lucario quietly called out. Snake decided to hide in his box in the Halberd where he found a hell of A LOT of identical boxes (but I have no need to explain how the "aura" Pokémon singled him out) "Snake, its Lucario!" the canine like Pokémon quietly called. Snake lifted the box "Shouldn't you be hiding?" Snake questioned. "I just got to tell someone, I don't trust Mewtwo. His aura is malevolent, he's scheming something" Lucario told. "Ivy!" Flower called out, Red right behind her. "I have to agree, something's not right here" Red told. "I heard from Pit that Mewtwo plans to eliminate one of the newcomers as we speak" "What do we do?" Snake worriedly asked. "You guys continue hiding, I'll get the other hunters to look for Mewtwo" Red commanded before running off to tell the others of Mewtwo's evil plot. "Ivy! Ivysaur!" Flower cried as she followed her trainer.

Wolf's POV, Yoshi's Island

Wolf listened intently, Yoshi's Island leaves him in the open. He slowly walked to the other side to muffle any sounds he might make. But a different sound was heard, he dashed into the yellow door to the right of the stage, leaving a very frustrated Falco. "Shit!"

Ike's POV, Pictochat

Ike back up and bumped into something, which caused him to immediately turn around and shoot, turning a once red Marth green. "Oops…" was Ike's only reply. Marth was visibly upset and unsheathed his sword, pointing it at Ike. But before anything can get ugly Sonic ran by yelling "Mewtwo's out to get the newcomers! Get him first!" Marth and Ike looked where Sonic ran by and back to each other. They both nodded as Ike spread the news among the Lugia team, Marth spreading it to the other Ho-Oh team members.

Pit and Zero Suit Samus's POV, Flatzone 2

"You mean he only pretended to be nice?" ZS Samus asked the angel. "I even heard Sonic tell me that! It must be true!" Ike just came into Flatzone. "Think it'd be possible to alert Team Ho-Oh?" Pit asked. "Sonic also blabbed it to Marth, he's telling the others now" Ike reassured. "Good… Wait! I have to find Snake!" ZS Samus exclaimed as she remembered that Snake is a newcomer and ran to go find him. "Try not to get shot!" Pit warned ZS Samus as she left Flatzone 2.

Kirby's POV, Corneria

Kirby walked in through the red door and immediately noticed Bowser! Kirby was about to go through the door again but Bowser seemed distracted. Unknown to Kirby, Bowser was targeting Peach from above. Peach didn't notice anything as Bowser almost pulled the paintball gun's trigger… almost. Bowser yelled out in surprise and cried "Charlie horse!" as he noticed the back of his leg was hit. He turned to face Kirby, and Mario and Link! "Aw shit…" Bowser mumbled before jumping down and running into the yellow door, surprising Peach. "You-a ok princess?" Mario called down to Peach. Kirby went back into the red door.

Yoshi and Meta Knight's POV, Spear Pillar

Yoshi came out of the yellow door and heard something he wished he didn't, Wario's fart. The smell was excruciating to Yoshi's sensitive nose, but he aimed anyway. On the other side Meta Knight had took aim, but he was only a distraction. Wario was about to turn and run when he was hit from behind. He turned and saw Yoshi with a triumphant smile on his face. Wario left Spear Pillar, defeated and mumbling swears under his breath. "That was the 'Douchebag Deer' wasn't it?" Meta Knight chuckled. "That's Wario, Jigglypuff, and Ike told me he got Olimar!" Yoshi happily told the puffball. Then ZS Samus stopped in front of the two and asked "Where's Snake!" Just then, Lucario came in and answered "In the Halberd" Afterwards ZS Samus ran towards the red door. Meta Knight thought for a little bit before asking "Think you can show me where in the Halberd?" Follow me then" Lucario then ran back to the Halberd with Yoshi and Meta Knight following behind.

The Group of Friend's POV, Halberd Interior

When Lucario, Meta Knight, and Yoshi arrived, the rest of the group was searching through the boxes for Snake, who remained hidden and quiet. Lucario looked to one box and flipped it over, revealing Snake. "What's the big idea Lucario?" Snake complained. "Snake!" ZS Samus called out as she ran towards him, and Meta Knight noticed an opportunity. He ran up in front of ZS Samus and put his foot out, tripping her. The original intention was that she trips and Snake catches her, it happened, but when Snake got her they kissed! The rest of the group was surprised, but they continued to look, it was clear that the two were enjoying the kiss. "Ooooooooooh!" They all went like if they were elementary school kids. But then a large explosion was heard, smoke covered the only way out of the box room, and Mewtwo emerged from the smoke. "So I herd liek Mudkips?" He… Said? (CUT! REDO!) "So I heard you spread the news of my plan, but you don't know who's the target?" he leered at the group. They were preparing for anything. Mewtwo shot a Shadowball at Meta Knight but Lucario cancelled it out with Aura Sphere. Yoshi used Egg Toss, Red sent out all three Pokémon which used Water Gun, Razor Leaf, and Flamethrower, and Snake threw a grenade as ZS Samus used her Paralyzer. Mewtwo used his shield and either deflected or dodged the attacks. "Nice try" he taunted before teleporting in front of Meta Knight. "Why are you after me?" Meta Knight questioned, readying his sword Galaxia. "First in sight, first to die!" Mewtwo yelled before trying to hit him with Shadowball. But Meta Knight dodged with his Dimensional Cape, appearing behind Mewtwo ready to slash. Mewtwo used Confusion to stop Meta Knight from completing the slash. The others charged at Mewtwo but he teleported taking Meta Knight with him!

Meta Knight and Mewtwo's POV, Outside the Halberd

Mewtwo didn't teleport too far, they were now outside the Halberd (In front of the cannons and robot claw). Meta Knight was a little disoriented from Mewtwo's Confusion but quickly snapped out of it. Meta Knight prepared a Drill Rush, but Mewtwo hit him first with Iron Tail (Mewtwo got new moves) and knocked him off the Halberd. Good thing he has wings. Mewtwo threw a Shadowball at him, which Meta Knight slashed through. Meta Knight flew towards Mewtwo who dodged but the puffball managed to cut the Pokémon's cheek. Mewtwo hit Meta Knight with Shadowball and knocked his mask off. Meta Knight made a smug smile before licking some of the blood on Galaxia (Ewww!) to anger his opponent. Mewtwo Teleported in front of the puffball who quickly slashed Mewtwo's left arm off from the shoulder. Mewtwo screamed from the pain. Then something appeared…

Yoshi, Snake, and ZS Samus's POV, Halberd Control Room

Snake got into the control room and saw Meta Knight and Mewtwo fighting (They took they're fight to the air). Yoshi and ZS Samus walked into the room and saw the fight. "Isn't there a quicker way out there?" Snake questioned, frustrated that he couldn't help his friend. "There might be, but only we knew what the buttons do" ZS Samus told Snake. "Just press buttons! Besides, you owe him!" Yoshi quickly covered his mouth. The two quickly turned to Yoshi and Snake asked "What do you mean?" Yoshi looked around before confessing "Me and Meta Knight had noticed you two might've liked each other so Meta Knight secretly started playing matchmaker!" Snake and ZS Samus looked to Meta Knight fighting Mewtwo and then to each other before nodding and going to the buttons. They both triumphantly yelled "Let's do this!"

Meta Knight and Mewtwo's POV, Outside the Halberd

A Smash Ball appeared right above them! Meta Knight was quite confused "I thought items weren't supposed to appear!" Mewtwo tried to hit the Smash Ball but the claw extended and attacked the Pokémon. Meta Knight looked to the wind shield and saw Snake, ZS Samus, and Yoshi! Meta quickly went to the Smash Ball and hit it multiple times with Mach Tornado. It was close to breaking and Mewtwo knew it. Meta Knight and Mewtwo tried to get there before the other when a bomb from one of the cannons exploded on Mewtwo allowing Meta Knight to get the Smash Ball. Meta Knight took advantage of Mewtwo being slightly stunned by the blast and used Galaxia Darkness on him, slicing Mewtwo in half. Meta Knight watched as the two pieces of Mewtwo fell into the ocean below before returning to the ship. When he did all of the smashers were already there cheering. "You did it Meta Knight!" Yoshi ran up to Meta Knight and hugged him, not realizing he was choking the puffball. "Poyo! Poyo!" Kirby joined the hug while wearing Meta Knight's mask. Snake and ZS Samus walked up to the three, which Yoshi let go of Meta Knight and moved aside with Kirby. ZS Samus told him "Thank you Meta Knight" Meta Knight asked her "For what?" Snake then answered "For being more observant about the two of us" Meta Knight looked to Yoshi who scratched behind his head, but Meta Knight just smiled at him. "Let's screw this paintball crap and party!" Wolf cheered getting his deer costume off, everyone did the same and tossed their stuff in the air, letting the wind blow the costumes away. Meta Knight got caught in the moment and yelled "Party in the Halberd!" and everyone ran inside the Halberd.

Master Hand and Crazy Hand's POV, ??

"Aren't you upset that Meta Knight killed Mewtwo?" questioned Crazy Hand, slightly chuckling from the excitement of the fight. "True, I am a little disappointed, but this plan has succeeded…" Master Hand told his opposite, who asked "You planned this?! Why?" Master Hand spoke "True, everyone was bored and a paintball fight would seem interesting, but I needed to get rid of something… Mewtwo. I knew he would be dangerous so I followed along his little plan. But it was I who told Pit, and I was the one who brought the Smash Ball to the Halberd. It was either destroy one, or let that one destroy many more" Crazy Hand stayed silent for a while until he spoke up "You're one noble mother fucker…"

* * *

Originally I wanted it to be a regular paintball match but when I included Mewtwo more ideas came to me! Review and let me know what you think!


End file.
